no title
by Spanish Inquisition
Summary: Inu-Yasha finds Kagura's invitation from Naraku usual, normal. Yet little does he know that he's in for the fight of his life—the face-to-face battle with Naraku will be staged sooner than he believes. PG13 for much language and much more violence to co


**Yuki: Holy crap for crap I'm actually writing an Inu-Yasha fan fiction. Who woulda thunk it?**

**Hikari: Yuki-chan spells some stuff differently, so–**

**Yume: If you don't like it, GET THE HELL OUT!**

**Kitty: Zactly.**

**Disclaimer-O's Cereal Fortune: --**

**Hikari: YOU STOLE THAT FROM ME!**

**Yuki: Well, you and Yume stole my dissolving mushroom.**

**Hikari: ...Good point.**

**Disclaimer-O's Cereal Fortune: Happy happy fan fic, from all of us to you! We don't own Inu-Yasha so reviewers please don't sue! Hey!**

**Yuki: I heart my Disclaimer-O's.**

**Spotlight OC: Azumi. Her theme song is Easier to Run by Linkin Park, and she's a shadowy demon. From the shadows. Of shadowy blackness. In hell. Her all-time favorite Bishie is Daisuke from Dâ¢Nâ¢Angel.**

**BEGIN NOW!**

Chapter One: A Devious Invitation

It was a peaceful day in the village. Children played and laughed in the streets and by the river. Their laughter, the comforting splashing of the crystal-clear water on the rocks and the sound of chirping birds was thick in the air. A calm breeze shook the trees and their rustling moved the shadows in which a few girls in their late teens sat, giggling and eating the fresh apples that had fallen from above them. Only a single man in the village was not enjoying the comfortable, carefree day. He sat inside a hut with four others. A school girl, a small child, a tall woman and a rather handsome man. Tall and dressed in red, he had long silver hair and dog ears and golden eyes. Inu-Yasha the Half-Demon sat cross-legged on the floor of the priestess Kaede's hut, deep in thought.

"Inu-Yasha, I must say I have never have seen you act like this." said the other man. He was the handsome one, dressed in black and dark blue robes, a gold staff up against the wall next to him. His hair (long for a man's) was tied back with a white string. He lifted his bowl of ramen to his face and ate a bit before lowering it once more to the floor. The child spoke. On first glance one would have thought it was a small girl. He wore a blue shirt with a light hay-colored vest with deep blue pants.

"Miroku is right. What do you think, Kagome?" He spoke with a high-pitched voice. He turned to the school girl, and as he did, his pointed ears wiggled slightly.

She chewed her chicken ramen slowly. She brightened up as she spoke to the tiny Fox Demon. "Don't worry, Shippou! He's just being moody right now! He'll perk up once his noodles are ready, he always does." she patted Shippou's orange, blue bow-adorned head.

However Inu-Yasha did not perk up as Kagome told the small Fox Child he would. He would not budge from his place in the corner, and if anyone disturbed him by even approaching him, he snapped at them. Kagome quickly became angry. She marched over to where Inu-Yasha sat and said calmly, "Inu-Yasha, your noodles are ready!"

"QUIET, Kagome! I don't want anything!" he said hotly, and angry expression plastered on his face.

"Inu-Yasha, ever since I've come back from my time you've been bothering me to make you ramen! It's ready so come and get it!" Kagome's voice grew louder. The other woman in the hut finally spoke. She wore a simple kimono, light pink with dark pink patches with a green wrap around it. Her long raven hair was tied back.

"Kagome, perhaps it's just better for you to leave Inu-Yasha alone. If he doesn't want to eat, don't make him." she stated simply. While on the other side of the hut, Inu-Yasha and Kagome continued to fight. Miroku interrupted her.

"Ehm... Sango... I don't think they're listening to you." he said, looking helplessly at the quarreling Kagome and Inu-Yasha. The girl called Sango spoke again.

"Well," she said with a sigh, "I think I can see what's coming." Sango, Miroku, and Shippou picked up their ramen bowls and continued to eat with their eyes closed.

A shrill cry pierced the calmness outside.

"SIT BOY!"

THUD.

Inu-Yasha was now laying face down on the ground, a deep chunk now missing out of the wood floor of the hut. He sat up and tugged at the rosary bead necklace that Lady Kaede had made.

"Why'd she have to go and give me this stupid thing?!" he cried, rubbing his head where it had impacted the hardest.

"For ye own good, Inu-Yasha. For without that Restraint Necklace you'd be earning yourself quite a pummeling from Kagome. It helps in time of danger when ye don't use yer head, as well." an new, older voice drifted through the open door of the hut. Lady Kaede entered slowly. She was a short woman, aging quickly, dressed in a white shirt and red pants, and carrying a bow and empty quiver over her shoulder. A patch sat over her left eye, blocking almost the whole left side of her face from view.

"What? She couldn't get anywhere near me, much less pummel me!"

"Inu-Yasha, ye need not act harsh or doubt Kagome. I'm sure she could do to ye what yer brother Sessho-maru could do." at this, Inu-Yasha jumped up, looking appalled.

"HER?! Harm ME like Sessho-maru could?!" he yelled, pointing at Kagome. "I mean... Sessho-maru already has a hard time hurting me, but STILL!" he added hastily, noticing the odd stared he had gotten from everyone else in the room. Shippou giggled and as soon as he did, Inu-Yasha was all over him.

"I didn't mean anything!" Shippou wailed over Inu-Yasha's howls (a/n: Howls. Hahaha. What, he's a DOG Hanyou!) of "What are you laughing at?!" and "What's your issue?!" and "I'll use YOU as a shield next time I square-off against Sessho-maru!"

"Inu-Yasha, ye're too kind at heart to use Shippou against Sessho-maru or Naraku." Kaede pointed out, putting her very life on the line. If Inu-Yasha reacted with rage, heads would roll.

"Even if I did, th–" the Dog Hanyou stopped mid-sentence and sniffed the air that drifted through the hut, carrying a far-too-familiar scent. He muttered something under his breath and leaped out the hanging door. The other five left in Kaede's home stood there with looks of confusion before running out after him. Inu-Yasha was nowhere to be found.

"Where did he go?" Sango wondered aloud.

"He just... disappeared." Miroku stated. (a/n: Thank you, Captain Obvious.)

Meanwhile....

"I thought it was you." Inu-Yasha's voice rang out in the clearing near the Bone-Eater's Well. "Your foul stench carried all through the village." Inu-Yasha reached for the Tetsusaiga.

"Not now, Dog-Boy." Kagura the Wind Apparition said in an annoyed voice. She was beautiful, and could entrance any mortal man, yet Inu-Yasha found her the same as any other incarnation of his horrific enemy. Scum. She had pearlescent red, pupilless eyes and jet black hair which was pulled back in a bun, two feathers sticking up out of it. Her clothing was three kimonos and jade green beaded earrings. "I have come bearing a message from Naraku." Inu-Yasha was confused, and it showed on his face and in his voice.

"What kind of 'message?' What business does he have with me now?"

"Quiet, I was told to bring you this message, nothing more." she answered hotly. "If your memory has not failed you as I bet it probably has, you remember the cavern in which the Panther Demons escaped from you and Wolf-Boy Kouga."

"Yeah." Inu-Yasha answered, trying to suppress his rage.

"Naraku's new incarnation will be waiting for you near there at sundown seven days from tomorrow. If you are late, you and your friends will die. We'll even kill you last so you get to see your pathetic mortal girlfriend go first." Kagura was secretly pleased with her version of the delivery of the message. She took a feather out of her hair and it transformed, abling her to fly back to Naraku's castle.

"Naraku... you can do whatever you want to me but you'd better not lay a slimy finger on my friends!" Inu-Yasha cried into the forest.

Naraku. The evil, horrific, terrifying demon of hell that deceived every mortal, youkai, or hanyou he crossed. Everyone who knew of him despised him so, and sought to murder him, ridding the land of his evil once and for all. His eyes a deep brown with long black hair, dressed in purple, a spider-shaped scar on his back, and disguised in a baboon pelt. He had a knack for creating ghastly traps and incarnations. Kagura was one such incarnation. He was created from a human man named Onigumo who fed his body to demons in order to revive his broken body. He yearned for the love of the priestess Kikyou, Kaede's deceiced elder sister. Kikyou died in a fight with Inu-Yasha, all because of Naraku's lies. Kikyou and Inu-Yasha had loved each other before Naraku disguised himself as Inu-Yasha and murdered Kikyou. She was revived by the evil witch Orasue (a/n: sp? -.-''), as was Inu-Yasha's love for her....

"Inu-Yasha!" four oh-so familiar voices came to him. His ears twitched as he turned around to see Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou running towards him.

"What happened, Inu-Yasha? Why did you run off?" Shippou questioned from his perch on Miroku's shoulder.

"It was nothing...." Inu-Yasha said, still staring back into the blackness of the forest.

"Inu-Yasha, if I find out you went off and met Kikyou again...!" Kagome said, trying to hold back tears.

"IT WASN'T KIKYOU, OKAY?! IT WAS KAGURA!" Inu-Yasha, as much as he loved Kikyou, loved Kagome too, and couldn't stand to see her cry. Miroku and Sango looked surprised.

"Kagura? Naraku's incarnation?" Sango asked. (a/n: More dumb questions.)

"Yeah. She came with a 'message.'" the Hanyou told them. When asked what sort of message, he replied with a quick "It's not important!" and began towards the trees.

"Inu-Yasha, anything from Kagura is likely from Naraku and it's always important." Miroku's attempt to pry the answer out of the Dog failed, as they got the worst possible answer. Inu-Yasha whirled around.

"Kagome is in danger." he looked at her. "GO HOME, KAGOME!" Kagome looked hurt and angry as Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede who had just caught up looked as though Naraku had appeared right before their eyes with an army of a thousand demons upwards.

"Inu-Yasha, you can't send Kagome away again, she just got back!" Shippou sobbed.

"Shippou is right, why send her away when she has plenty of protection here?!" Sango said. She trusted Miroku's and Inu-Yasha's abilities to protect Kagome from danger, as well as her own.

"She ISN'T SAFE HERE! SHE HAS TO GO NOW!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"Fine! I will!" Kagome said haughtily, striding back to Kaede's village to get her backpack. When she arrived back, she found Shippou crying and gave him a quick smile. "It's okay, Shippou, I'll find a way to keep in touch." she pet his small head and gave Inu-Yasha a glare as she hopped into the well. The purple light that usually glowed from the Bone-Eater's Well shone brightly against the finally darkening sky.

"Inu-Yasha, why did you send her away again?!" Miroku asked in a raised voice.

"I did what I had to, it's for her own good! If you four (a/n: Kaede's with them, remember?) could go down with her I'd make you!" those were the Dog-Hanyou's last words before he sped off into the dark abyss of the trees, away from the clearing.

"Well, we'd best go back to the village then." Kaede said tiredly, turning to walk back. Miroku followed with Shippou on his shoulder and after him went Sango, her cream-colored two-tailed Fire-Cat Demon named Kirara in her arms. The full moon in the starless sky cast a pale light into the clearing of the forest of Inu-Yasha.

"So she is the one. She is my prey. She will make a fine meal for me and my sisters, she will...." a voice hissed from a safe height in a tree. The shadowy creature sniffed the air, memorizing Kagome's scent as she eyed the well in which the girl had disappeared. "Naraku will be quite pleased, he will be indeed." The demon jumped up high and out of sight. The branch it sat on froze immediately, icing over every twig and leaf on it before shattering into thousands of tiny ice crystals. "This Kagome girl shall be excellent bait for the mutt Inu-Yasha. I know she will come back." the voice rang out through the clearing in another hiss, though the body it belonged to was nowhere to be seen. It laughed menacingly and the laughter soon faded into the pitch-black sky.

**Yuki: Oooooh, creepilicious!**

**Hikari: And so ends the rather awesome chapter one.**

**Yume: Yuki-chan needs seven or more positive reviews to update, so please R&R!**

**The crew: I love this chapter.**

**Yuki: As do I, friends. As do I. I have no title, so I'm gonna let my reviewers pick it! I will take any and every suggestion and we shall VOTE IN THE NEXT ADDITION OF THE NAMELESS FAN FIC!**


End file.
